


The invalid soldier and the consulting detective

by DCandMARVELnerd



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom John, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cigarettes, Depression, Doctor John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Domestic Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Eventual Smut, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt John Watson, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Injury, Injury Recovery, John is a Bit Not Good, London, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft To The Rescue, Mycroft's Meddling, Night Terrors, Nightmares, PTSD John, Panic, Panic Attacks, Permanent Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Protective Mycroft, Recovery, References to Drugs, Returning Home, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Smoking, Smut, Team as Family, Top John Watson, Top Sherlock, War, yard find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCandMARVELnerd/pseuds/DCandMARVELnerd
Summary: Doctor John Watson has been away for Sherlocks Career at the Yard. what happens when John returns to london in injured and invalid from the war emotional and physically exhausted. John and Sherlock will have more then just a few things to work around before they will be able to continue there life together.Johlock has been together since they where teenagers and married since before the war.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Mrs. Hudson & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Philip Anderson/Sally Donovan, Sally Donovan & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Mycroft stood leaning against the side of his usual black car on the tarmac of the airport, playing with his umbrella as he watched the plane he was waiting for land. He observed the people getting off and heading into the building. Unfortunately he did not see the man he was waiting for. Deciding to see what the hold up was he started to walk towards the landed plain. Stopping at the ramp just as the man in question came into view. Usually Mycroft was not one to care for anyone other than himself and his brother but this man, a man so extraordinary normally, was something very important in Holmes' lives. So to see a man he had only seen as strong in such a broken state squeezed his heart in a way he had never felt before. He watched the injured soldier who had just been invalided from his 4th Afghanistan tour slowly move down the ramp leaning heavily on his new cane, arm strapped tightly to his chest, face etched in pain. This was not the man he remembered, this wasn’t the man that ran around the streets of London chasing after Sherlock Holmes. When the doctor finally reached the tarmac Mycroft spoke “Doctor” with the nod of his head in greeting. John just sent him a pained smile that looked more like a grimace. Mycroft followed just behind him watching as every inch of his concentration was focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Suddenly John let out a pained gasp as his leg gave way under his weight, Mycroft managed to grab his uninjured arm keeping him up right. Mycroft said nothing as he made his way round to the front of the doctor allowing him to bury his face in the aristocrat's shoulder trying to take deep breaths as he worked through the pain. Mycroft took all of John's weight as the younger doctor let out a strangled sob. Mycroft didn’t comment on it allowing the man to keep what was left of his already destroyed pride nor did he comment on the way John gave his trust to Mycroft in a way he never had before and in turn Mycroft gave John his trust. 

Mycroft would never allow just anyone to lean on him, but again this was Doctor John Watson. The man he grew up with, the man he trusted to look after his brother, the man that Sherlock loved. This man had impacted the Holmes family like no one would ever believe. John was family. Which is why Mycroft allowed this; he allowed him to lean against him, grasping his suit jacket in tight fists. The politician motioned for his car to come closer, there was no point causing more pain for the doctor then necessary. When the car stopped next to them, Mycroft slowly guided the broken soldier into the car. Neither man commented on the tears that streaked the soldiers face of the small whimpers that escaped his lips as his leg bent and stretched. It was a little disturbing to see the once strong man so vulnerable and destroyed but no one could blame him, he had been to hell and back. Mycroft made his way round to the other side of the car, settling down next to John in the back seat. He had to admit he was glad the man was alive and was even more honoured to be allowed to see John in such a state, a state Mycroft was sure no one other then Sherlock had ever seen. It meant that John trusted him, saw him as family. 

The car was silent as they rode the streets of London. Mycroft observed the way John looked blankly out the window. He wondered what the doctor saw, what he was thinking, what it would feel like to have to try to slip back into normal life after being in the sand box for so long. However he knew that there would never be any answers, no answers that could be said out loud atleast. It was also unlikely that John himself could even come up with anything if asked. On the other hand he knew John would be okay there was no other option for the doctor, Sherlock would allow nothing else. “Thank you” John said, voice breaking slightly bringing Mycroft out of his musing “There is nothing to thank me for dear doctor. I trust your flight was pleasant given the circumstances” John cracked a small smile of amusement at that, momentarily looking more like the man he remembered “It was alright” he replied “given the circumstances” Mycroft nodded dragging his phone out of his pocket checking the incoming message from his assistant “Your bag is in the trunk, we are taking you to baker street and we are currently tracking down your wayward husband” John allowed his head to fall to his chest a smile of pure happiness gracing his lips as he thought about finally seeing his partner after so long. “I’m sure he will turn up” he whispered finally, Mycroft nodded “I have no doubt” they once more fell into silence but this time John was different the pain was still there but he looked lighter at the prospect of seeing husband. It was remarkable really the effect Sherlock had on John and vise versa was something Mycroft had only ever seen in them. 

There was no point in lying, Mycroft had doubts about John Watson the first time they had met. John had been 15 at the time, popular in school, decent grades, and polite as could be but he came from a broken home. There was no guarantee that he would be a good influence on the youngest Holmes brother but as usual John was remarkable. There were not many people that could put up with Sherlock and his many social skills. The first time Sherlock had spoken to John he had announced very publicly about the abuse John had suffered from his very own father, he announced his sisters drinking problem and he had announced how his mother had offered herself the first chance she got leaving her two children at the hands of a monster. Most ordinary people would be horrified to have even the smallest personal detail exposed and Sherlock had done far more than just a little. Instead of getting angry and hitting the younger man or even screaming at him. He said something that no one was expecting “Brilliant, Amazing even” No one could understand what John saw in the ‘freak’ of the school, but John saw something, something that kept him around. Mycroft had tried a range of things in an attempt to run the teenager off but there seemed to be nothing he could offer to make him leave. In the end Mycroft really had no choice but to watch his brother's budding relationship with Mr Watson and in the process he got to know the soon to be doctor. John surprised them all in the end by staying around through anything and everything Sherlock threw at him. They got married before John went off to war. War that was probably the hardest thing any of them went through. Sherlock self-destructed not having his partner by his side, John despite basically being in another world was still there, watching out for sherlock and Mycroft was there watching it all happen trying to make it as easy as possible. 

Eventually they pulled up in front of Baker Street Mycroft got out of the car and walked round to Johns side, the door was already open but the doctor had yet to move Mycroft made the decision to let the doctor have a moment. It was clear that the injured man was trying to build up a resolve before even attempting to stand up, after a few minutes Mycroft spoke “Are you okay?” The doctor nodded his head “yes, just stiff from the flight” slowly John moved his leg out the door first, he bit his lip and tears welled up in his eyes as he swallowed down the scream of pain that was attempting to crawl up his throat. Mycroft said nothing, he just steadied the injured man when he threatened to topple over. They slowly made their way to the front door, once they got it open they walked straight into Mrs Hudson. Who stood there in shock at the sight of the soldier. “John?” she said softly before a grin took over her face, he just smiled tiredly “Hey” she walked over slowly and carefully pulled him into a hug careful not to jostal any of his injuries.”Your not going back are you? I don’t think anyone would be okay if you did, especially not Sherlock when he sees these” she said motioning to the younger doctor's body, John looked at the floor before nodding “I'm here to stay” Mrs Hudson nodded “Oh, well that's good. You should go upstairs and rest I’ll bring up some tea for you later” John nodded but didn’t say anything. Mrs Hudson smiled sadly but headed back into her apartment. John stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at them with dread. Mycroft stayed behind John waiting for him to be ready to take on the challenge. 

The Journey up the stairs took a good 15 minutes and by the time both of them managed to clamber up the stairs John was crying silently, he was in great pain and he was exhausted. Mycroft helped John through to the room he shared with Sherlock. “Do you need anything at this moment John?” Mycroft asked when John finally sat on the side of the bed panting, “Just the painkillers from my bag and a glass of water if you don’t mind” he said softly. The eldest Holmes brother collected all that John asked for as well as a cup of tea. “Thank you, Myc for everything, especially not telling Sher about the injury until I got back,” John said as he took the mug swallowing down the tablet. Mycroft noticed that the doctor was now dressed in a cotton pair of trousers and a t-shirt. Mycroft sat with John as he drank his tea waiting for the meds to kick in “I’ll be back in a few hours, i'm going to find sherlock” Mycroft said standing taking the now empty mug “If you require anything don’t hesitate to call” John nod burying himself under the blanket. 

Mycroft left the doctor sleeping as peacefully as possible before heading out, not before stopping in to tell Mrs Hudson to keep an eye on the sleeping doctor while he was away. He got back into his car and started his search for the younger Holmes brother. Mycroft did feel bad about keeping such a secret from Sherlock but when he got word that John had been injured with no guarantee that he would survive as per John’s orders he kept it a secret. There was no point worrying Sherlock more with the knowledge that John might not survive, the doctor knew what Sherlock was like when it came to things with sentimental value. It would be easier for him to deal with the knowledge that John died quickly with no pain, then suffered and died. Not to mention finding out that John was injured and being unable to be by his side would cause Sherlock to self-destruct. It was better this way. 

John woke up with a start, chest heaving covered in sweat...Nightmare. He wiped his face trying to get rid of the unwelcome tears. He had cried so much already today. He had literally collapsed into his brother-in-law's chest. He was glad Mycroft was not the type to ideally spread gossip or judge someone on their weakness nor was he the type to comment or bring it up again. Once upon a time he never would have trusted anyone like that, but somehow the Holmes boys had wiggled their way into John's heart. It was a new development to be so vulnerable in front of the eldest Holmes but when John saw him he felt relief and then he kept him front collapsing he just couldn’t stay strong anymore because seeing him there John knew he was finally safe, finally home. Neither of them would admit it but they were brothers. Slowly he took deep breaths trying to regulate his breathing, pushing away his earlier panic and fear. Eventually he came down and then he heard a knock on the bedroom door “Come in” the door opened revealing Mrs Hudson ``Hello dear, it's just me i wanted to know if you felt like a cuppa and maybe some lunch” John nodded, the old landlady smiled and closed the door again. John took a deep breath before slowly moving his sore and stiff body to the edge of the bed. Using his cane he managed to push himself up taking care of his injured . Taking deep breaths and great concentration he managed to heavily limp into the bathroom and then into the familiar living room, he took a seat in his old armchair relaxing almost instantly. 

John sat in his chair looking around the room, he noted it had barely changed. Everything was how he remembered it. The only thing missing was his and Sherlock's wedding photo but he had no doubt it was now living in sherlocks bedside cupboard. “Here we go,” Mrs Hudson said, bringing in a tray placing it on the coffee table. She poured each of them a cup of tea before taking a seat on the lumpy old couch. They spoke for a while about how life in London had been going while he had been away. He laughed softly as she complained about how Sherlock kept shooting the wall at all hours of the night, how he still kept body parts in the kitchen. “The kitchen table, John, melted” she explained passionately, “How does wood even melt? Mycroft ended up buying a new one when Sherlock made it clear he was just going to continue his experiments on the floor. I live below you know I didn't want the roof to melt on me” John laughed softly trying not to move the arm strapped to his chest too much. 

The flat fell into comfortable silence while Mrs Hudson plated John's sandwich “So...” she said unsure how to approach the conversation “How are you dear, really?” John looked down at the plate in his lap, tracing the pattern of it clearly uncomfortable at the change in conversation. Eventually he spoke quietly “I got shot in the shoulder while I was tending to one of my friends, I ended up losing too much blood with no way to get back to safety, I ended having to do surgery on myself in the middle of the field and then a bomb went off and I passed out. When I woke up I was back at base and they were removing shrapnel from my leg.” John said ignoring the way Mrs Hudson was looking at him with silent tears rolling down her face. “I will never be able to heal completely. I will have lost too much motion with my arm to continue surgery and my leg has doubts it will ever heal quite right due to the extensive damage. They really have no choice but to send me home.” Mrs Hudson stood and made her way over to the younger man “You will be okay, John” she whispered pulling him into a hug. He sighed allowing more tears to fall as a woman he saw as a sort of mother figure comforted him. She was right though, he had a lot of things to work through but he would be okay because he was home and he had a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor John Watson has been away for Sherlocks Career at the Yard. what happens when John returns to london in injured and invalid from the war emotional and physically exhausted. John and Sherlock will have more then just a few things to work around before they will be able to continue there life together.
> 
> Johlock has been together since they where teenagers and married since before the war.

After Lunch Mrs Hudson tucked John back into bed "Rest up John I'm sure Mycroft will be back soon enough with Sherlock" the older lady said as she placed a new glass of water on his bedside. "I'm sure you're right" he said as he attempted to get his pained body comfortable. "Sleep well dear" she said as she switched off the light and closed the door. Mrs Hudson went about her day checking on the injured man upstairs and keeping a general ear out. There was nothing out of the ordinary until around six. She had just checked on John who was on the sofa with his leg on the table and a book. when she heard a knock on the door, thinking nothing of it she answered the door finding the usual members of the drugs bust team. Mrs Hudson was not one to say no to police especially Lestrade who kept a good eye on the currently miss placed detective but she couldn't let them in, not with John resting upstairs "Oh Detective, Sherlocks not in at the moment" she explained hoping it would be enough, the Detective just smiled sympathetically "Sorry, Mrs Hudson but this is a drug bust" Mrs Hudson just worried her bottom lip between her teeth before speaking "Detective, is this really necessary. I haven't heard a peep from sherlock for days I don't think he has even been in his apartment" the Detective nodded in understanding before he spoke "Sorry, but we have to do this" Mrs Hudson started to reluctantly open the door wider to let the officers in, having no other choice. 

When they heard a voice that had Mrs Hudson sighing in relief "Sorry Detective Inspector Lestrade but you shan't be conducting an inspection today I have important business to discuss with my brother that is rather time sensitive" Mycroft said from behind the group of officers with the lanky detective standing beside him with his hands tucked into his pockets. Lestrade looked at the two brothers before nodding "Alright, lets go'' he said to his team motioning to the cars. The usual suspects, being Anderson and Donovan, sneered at the self diagnosed sociopath complaining all the way. The two Holmes brothers watched the car drive away before, "Come brother dear we do have something of significant value to discuss" Mycroft said as they walked past Mrs Hudson into 221. Mrs Hudson followed the two brothers not wanting to miss the young couples reunion "Really Mycroft, I'm not doing any of your leg work when it's clear you could do with the exercise" he said eyeing his brother doubtfully "Brother, please just this once attempt to act like an adult, we really do have things to discuss" Mycroft explained opening the door motioning the younger to go first. Sherlock rolled his eyes stepping over the threshold only to come to a complete stop. 

The old landlady and member of the British government glanced at each other shooting a small (rare in Mycroft case) smile to the other. Sherlock let out a choked sound as he said "John" the man in question just smiled tiredly from where he was sitting on the sofa. "Hey love, I'm home" slowly Sherlock crept forward not really believing what he was seeing. Mycroft and Mrs Hudson slipped into the apartment when the consulting detective was out of the way. Mrs Hudson smiled at the look of shock Sherlock wore but noted the way his eyes flickered over his husbands form cataloguing and taking in every injury his husband had sustained overseas. Eventually Sherlock reached for his husband "You were injured" he whispered finally John nodded sadly "Yeah...I have been invalid, I'm not going back love, I'm home for good" finally Sherlock collapsed onto John's uninjured shoulder crying softly. John wrapped the unstrapped arm round the younger man running fingers lightly through the dark locks. He glanced briefly at the two onlookers in the corner as they moved into the kitchen giving the couple some privacy. 

About forty five minutes later both men were done crying and were cuddled up together (being mindful of the injuries). Mycroft and Mrs Hudson came back into the living room carrying a tea tray. they took their seats in the empty armchairs across from the couple. "You look better" Mycroft noted aloud, John smiled "I feel better" he paused glancing at the younger man curled up against his side. "Thank you for tracking down Sherlock'' Mycroft nodded "I would have got him here sooner had sherlock acted his age for once" John grinned for the first time since being injured, Sherlock grumbled a bit as he sat up taking the offered tea cup from Mrs Hudson and at the same time releasing John so he could have his. John enjoyed the time he spent with the makeshift family as they caught him up on what life was like outside the war zone. About 15 minutes later John shifted trying to get comfortable only to regret it almost instantly as pain spread though his body pulling a pained gasp from his throat as well as tears springing to his eyes. Sherlock was on John in an instant face twisted with worry. He rubbed John's good arm as the doctor breathed through the pain that wracked his body. Eventually some tension left his body, leaving him breathing in a short burst, sweat built up on his forehead and tired. "John?" Sherlock asked "Are you okay?" John nodded tiredly "Yes, Sherlock can you get my meds? there next to my side of the bed." he asked, glancing at the clock. 

The detective nodded, jumping up and rushing out the room. John smiled tiredly at his brother-in-law and landlady "I'm fine" he reassured neither looking completely convinced but left it alone deciding it was probably best left for Sherlock to deal with later. Sherlock helps John take his meds allowing John to settle against his chest. Eventually John sighed softly as the med took affect the rest of his body relaxing completely. Pain diminishes considerably. He drifted on the edge of conciseness as his med's did their job. He listened to the others chat quietly around him after a while he fell asleep completely. Sherlock smiled softly at the man in his arms, before looking back to the people sitting in front of him "Thank you, Mycroft'' Sherlock said sincerely, Mycroft nodded "Thanks are unnecessary, John is family. I like you am just glad he has home, he will be able to keep a short leash in you now that he is back" Sherlock nodded "I trust you can keep Lestrade and his group of his hounds away while John is recovering" Mycroft nodded "Of course" the trio talked a while longer letting the injured man sleep for about an hour before they took their leave around nine. 

The next time he opened his eyes was due to the feeling of Sherlock gently rousing him "Come on love, let's get you to bed it won't do your injuries any good sleeping on the couch all night" John agreed groaning softly as Sherlock helped him straighten his stiff body. Slowly the couple made it to the bedroom with John leaning heavily on his husband using him as a crutch. "Thank you" John whispered as he was lowered onto the bad "Can you fill my glass and collect my cane from the living room" Sherlock nodded and kissed John on the forehead, before doing everything he needed to before climbing into bed curling into the doctors uninjured side. "I love you, I'm glad your home" the detective whispered into the cotton shirt his head was leaning on "Me too" John said back leaning up just enough to kiss the top of Sherlock's head. Both men drifted off to sleep feeling safe and loved with smiles on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment below with any critism. I really want to get better at writing.
> 
> -D


End file.
